Le Roman du Renard
by Arguei
Summary: Secrets. Sasuke est revenu, mais c'est Naruto qui part ...et au même moment Temari doit faire face à un petit probleme...[yaoi, yuri, het et noms d'oiseaux]attention, spoil a venir
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Mi, tordue, trululu.

**Serie **: Naruto

**Titre** : Le Roman du Renard.

**Genre : **pas gai, mais gay quand même, voyez ce que je veux dire..

**Disclameir** : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissement/Note débile de l'auteur** : j'ai pas mal d'autres fics en cours, alors je ne sais pas quand celle-ci sera updatée…mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un truc un peu plus sérieux avec Naruto.

Mon correcteur orthographique plante, alors veuillez excuser les petites fautes qui s'y trouvent encore.

Une dérniére chose; le premier mot inscrit dans le résumé est le mot-clé du chapitre, et normalement, je devrais le changer à chaque fois (j'avais envie d'essayer un truc comme ça).

* * *

-Dégage. 

Un seul mot, un seul, et sa vie avait été brisée en milles morceaux.

Comme un verre qu'on aurait jeté par terre en y mettant toute la haine et toute la violence possible, il était brisé.

Lui qui, il y a quelques minutes encore, croyait être le plus heureux des hommes.

Parce qu'il était à nouveau parmi eux, parce qu'il l'avait tiré des griffes de ce serpent vicieux et qu'il était revenu.

Et lorsque Naruto, encore un peu fatigué de ce combat, mais heureux, était allé voir Sasuke dans la chambre d'hôpital où il était gardé, il sentait au fond de lui comme un feu de joie que rien ne pouvait éteindre.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à l'Uchiha pour le réduire à néant ; il pouvait à peine supporter ces yeux noirs et glacés qui le fixaient.

Et pourtant, il le soutenait ce regard.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faiblir devant Sasuke encore une fois.

Sakura était blême, tremblante.

Elle aussi y avait cru, à ce bonheur nouveau, au retour de la paix intérieure qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années depuis le moment où Sasuke l'avait assomée pour partir rejoindre le Son.

Et puis non.

Non.

C'était fini.

Elle savait qu'elle serait définitivement dérrière ses deux compagnons, quoi qu'elle fasse ; et en ce moment, alors qu'elle voyait Sasuke cracher sa haine envers Naruto, elle avait l'impression de contempler la scéne de très loin.

Et l'impression de s'éloigner devint tout d'un coup dérisoire.

Naruto s'en allait la tête basse ; il sortait de la chambre en retenant ses larmes alors que sasuke s'effondrait sur son lit, éssouflé.

Elle n'avait pas pu bouger à ce moment-là.

Et toute sa vie, elle allait regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Mais qui aurait cru…

* * *

Tsunade cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer. 

Non, c'était pas vrai.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Bien sur qu'elle avait entendu parler de la dispute, mais elle croyait tellement bien connaître le petit blond, elle était persuadée que le lendemain il serait retourner voir Sasuke, et qu'il aurait tout effacer d'un grand éclat de rire.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Iruka…dites moi que c'est pas vrai.

Le professeur ravala difficilement ses larmes.

-Naruto…tout les éléments porte à croire qu'il a quitté le village…pour de bon.

* * *

Temari cru qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir décoler de la lunette des toilettes ; quand enfin elle cessa de rendre son maigre déjeuner, elle se décida à se demander ce qui n'allait, elle qui n'était jamais malade. 

La visite chez le médecin avait été rapide, tout était devenu flou à partir du moment où le jeune médico-nin lui avait annoncé avec un grand sourire :

-Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible ; bien sur qu'elle y avait pensé depuis qu'elle et Shikamaru avait sauté le pas de l'amitié amoureuse vers une vraie relation de couples.

Mais le ninja était d'une telle désinvolture qu'elle avait fini elle aussi pas se laisser porter et ne plus trop se soucier de quoi que ce soit en ce qui concernait leur couple.

Avec lui, il fallait savoir se contenter de peu, et elle avait appris à trouver de la joie ans des plaisirs simple.

Mais un bébé….bon sang, mais comment allait-elle lui annoncer!

* * *

-Sasuke… 

-Il est..parti ?

-Je suis desolée…personne n'aurait cru qu'il réagirait comme ça…

-Sakura..je…non..je voulais pas…

-Dis moi-tout, sasuke….qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?

-Ses yeux….ça faisait tellement mal de croiser ses yeux, Sakura…encore plus que de croiser les tiens, tu sais…

-On ne t'en veux pas Sasuke…je ne t'en veux pas.

-Mais moi, je m'en veux.

* * *

Du sang. 

Encore du sang.

Et le sien.

Et dans sa tête le démon qui hurle sa douleur.

Ça fait tellement mal, si mal, mais il doit continuer à marcher, à avancer, à s'éloigner.

* * *

"-Tu peux répéter ? 

-Je…je suis enceinte.

-Mensonge. »

Le dialogue repassait encore et encore dans sa tête alors qu'elle était en route pour Suna.

Ce mot.

« Mensonge. »

Et pourquoi aurait-elle menti, hein ?

Elle ne savait plus très bien comment ça s'était passé, seule cette partie de la discussion tournait dans sa tête.

Putain, mais c'est pas vrai !

Elle était passé où, la soi-disant sagesse et intelligence du ninja qu'elle aimait tant, malgré qu'elle lui en veuille.

Elle garderait le bébé.

Elle serait mére célibataire.

Elle lui montrait qu'elle était forte sans lui, et qu'elle n'avait pas mentit.

Plus tard.

Là, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait que pleurer.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

La tête lui tournait affreusement lorsqu'il s'autorisa un peu de repos, allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque.

Il ne savait pas où il était, juste qu'il faisait chaud alors qu'il avait aussi pris soin de ne pas aller vers Suna .

Dans sa tête, les gémissements étouffés du renard lui parvenait presque en continu.

Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit brutalement lorsqu'une quinte de toux le pris, lui faisant encore cracher du sang.

Chaque jour c'était pire.

Et les moments de calme ne durait plus.

Les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus de sa tête bruissèrent un moment, mais il n'en avait cure.

Il voulait juste que la douleur stoppe, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle augmentait, petit à petit, comme si elle cherchait à le narguer.

C'était atroce.

Un bruit se fit plus insistant prés de lui.

Il tourna la tête.

Un homme.

Il le connaissait cet homme.

Et puis soudain, la douleur.

Et l'homme et le démon poussérent un cri, à l'unisson, un cri de douleur, un cri de peur.

Alors qu'il s'évanouissait, le nom de l'inconnu résonna dans sa tête en même temps que les cris du yokho.

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

_Un prologue un peu court, mais les chapitres à venir seront plutôt longs ; laissez moi un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Mi, tordue, trululu.

**Serie **: Naruto

**Titre** : Le Roman du Renard.

**Genre : **pas gai, mais gay quand même, voyez ce que je veux dire..

**Couples (a ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas de spoilers !) : **Sasunaru, dans un futur lointain, Leesaku, InoChouji, ShikaTema dans un futur lointain aussi, et c'est tout pour l'instant !

**Disclameir** : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissement/Note débile de l'auteur** : je sens que je vais me faire huer, ou lyncher, tomatiser….bref.

J'avais oublié de préciser qu'il y aurait quelque spoils, en mêm temps, mes persos ont encore pris leur indépendance pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient…(Lee, Sakura, je vous hais !).

Les RARs anonymes sont a la fin du chapitre, pour pas faire de spoils involontaires ; mais n'hesitez pas a laisser votre email, j'envoie toujours un petit mot !;)

Et puis non, vous ne revez pas…c'est bien la premiere fois de ma vie que je publie une suite aussi rapidement, profitez en, ça ne durera pas

* * *

-Attention, Naruto, tu vas tomber !

Le jeune homme blond se tourna vers la source de la voix avec un grand sourire, mais continua tout de même à faire le pitre sur sa branche, sous le regard mi-sévère, mi-amusé de son compagnon de route.

-Hey, Iroshi(1), y'a une ville la-bas !

-Moui, je sais, c'est même là-bas qu'on va.

-Vrai de vrai ?

-ça a l'air de te faire particulièrement plaisir…

-y'a une fête qui se prépare on dirait, ça fait des années que j'en ai pas revu !

-Si tu veux, on ira faire un tour, mais on va d'abord la bas pour te soigner.

Il y eut un silence, et Naruto sauta en bas de l'arbre, pile en face d'Iroshi, un air grave sur le visage.

Grave mais plus déséspéré, comme dans les tout premiers temps de leur étrange cohabitation, lorsqu'Iroshi avait trouvé et soigné pour la premiére fois Naruto.

Avec le temps, le blond avait repris du courage et de la détermination ; ça, et les dons d'Iroshi l'aidaient plutot bien a supporter la douleur .

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la ville, mais pas un silence oppressant, ces deux-là se connaissaient désormais trop bien, un silence plutot confortable.

Une méche un peu longue chatouilla le nez de Naruto, qui se mit a tenter de la rejeter en arrière en soufflant dessus ; Iroshi sourit et la lui replaça lui-même, caressant du bout du doigt la tempe.

Le léger rougissement sur les pomettes de Naruto accentua son sourire.

* * *

Une baleine échouée en plein désert, ça peut paraître anachronique, mais c'était bel et bien comme ça que Temari se sentait ; en plus, elle n'avait jamais eut aussi chaud, un comble pour une fille qui avait passé toute sa vie dans le dit-désert.

Fait chier.

Au moins, elle avait cessée de vomir tripes et boyaux à la moindre occasion- ses premiers mois de grossesses avaient été affreux, à tel point qu'elle s'était demandée a un moment si les toilettes allait pas finir par se mettre en greve a force d'etre squattée.

Mais finalement, ils avaient eux aussi de bon medics-nin a Suna ; c'était même le frangin qui s'était occupé d'elle ; depuis la mort de sa sœur, il ne s'occupait plus de grand chose, parlait peu, mais lorsque Gaara était allé le voir, et qu'il avait réussi à lui ramener il avait eut pitié de l'était dans lequel elle était.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que Gaara s'occupe d'elle à ce point-là.

Ni Kankuro d'ailleurs.

Mais ses deux fréres avaient faits des pieds et des mains pour elle –et la position de Kazekage, que Gaara avait continué d'occuper, s'était avéré fort utile , pour faire taire les mauvaises langues surtout.

Sauf quand il avait failli déclarer la guerre à Konoha ; il avait fallu de longues minutes de parlementation et les trois marionettes de Kankuro pour le retenir…jusqu'à ce que Temari fasse une crise de larmes.

Elle garderait en mémoire, pour les moments difficiles, la tête qu'avait fait ses fréres à ce moment là.

D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, elle en ricanait.

* * *

Tsunade n'arrivait pas à décoller de ses paperasses ; ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne dormait plus inopinement à n'importe quel moment de la journée comme avant ; entre la disparition de Naruto et la dégradation des rapports avec Suna, y'avait de quoi devenir insomniaque.

Sauf que la, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir ; elle attendait.

L'un des derniers espoir qui lui restait.

Espoir qui se brisa lorsque Kakashi rentra dans la piée, son seul oeuil visible exprimant clairement sa décéption ; même lors du départ de Sasuke il n'avait pas été aussi touché.

Mais Sasuke, tous s'y attendaient plus ou moins.

Que Naruto se fasse la malle, ça, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.

Elle soupira.

-Le conseil ne peut plus laisser passer desormais.

Kakashi baissa la tete en rendant son rapport ; jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un autre de ses élèves allait remplacer le premier comme deserteur dans le bingo book.

* * *

Iroshi fronça les sourcils, ce murmure insistant l'avait même tiré de sa méditation.

Dérrière lui, l'immense temple résonnait d'un bruit sourd, les moines s'affairait sur Naruto, tentant par tous les moyens d'y arriver.

Ils lui avaient assurés qu'ils arriveraient à le soigner, et c'était le genre de mecs qui s'obstinent jusqu'au bout.

Sauf que là, ça faisait trois jours ; trois putains de journée passées à mediter afin d' eviter de s'inquiéter trop pour le blond.

Mais si les rumeurs étaient vraies…il allait falloir agir très vite.

* * *

-Il fait chauuuudddd….

Kankuro leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'éventer sa sœur avec un petit éventail- il n'oublierait jamais le jour ou elle avant voulu se servir de son grand éventail.

Gaara arriva avec un plateau et trois tasses de thé fumante qui arrachérent une grimace d'anticipation à Temari :

-Le thé chaud est bon pour toi.

-Le thé glacé est bien aussi tu sais.

-Non.

Temari fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire le plus jeune frére- pas un grand éclat de rire, non, juste quelques sons qui rassuraient toujours ses ainés, et les attendrissaient.

Quand on avait connu Gaara autrefois, son rire était quelque chose de doux et apaisant, une éspece de son qui vous calmait et vous donnait envie de voir les choses sous un meilleur jour.

L'accouchement approchait à grand pas, et jamais la ninja n'avait été aussi nerveuse.

Et le rire de son petit frére la rassurait, mais très vite la nervosité reprenait le dessus.

Kankuro le vit tout de suite et proposa une partie de cartes ; histoire de leur changer les idées à tous.

Pour un petit moment.

* * *

Tsunade retint ses larmes et sa colére ; comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi minable, aussi peu compétente ; mais au moins, le conseil n'avait plus rien à dire.

Naruto ne serait pas dans le bingo-book.

Kakashi et la nouvelle équipe 7 lui jetérent un regard lourd de reproches, sauf Sai, qui se contentait de la regarder calmement ; si Tsunade ne pouvait rien dire, c'est qu'elle avait découvert les vraies raisons du départ de Naruto.

Voire même que Naruto lui avait laissé quelques chose, ou même envoyé ; et que c'était de sa propre volonté que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit.

Et ça expliquait aussi pourquoi Tsunade voulait qu'on abandonne les recherches.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, il soupira.

Depuis prés de huit mois qu'il travaillait avec Sasuke et Sakura, il savait que c'était pas ça qui allait arranger la culpabilité du jeune homme.

Deja qu'on l'avait tres vite réintégré dans les rangs ninjas à cause de tout le travail a faire, et que chaque jour, il travaillait comme un forcené ; plus pour oublier sa culpabilité que pour vraiment se faire pardonner.

Bien sur que Sai lui en avait voulu, apres le départ de Naruto ; mais il fallait le voir, ce type qui s'était vendu à Orochimaru, qui était devenu puissant, qui était connu pour sa froideur et son cœur de glace, il fallait voir ses yeux chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui rappelait le blond.

Sasuke Uchiha se sentait coupable, affreusement coupable, au point de presque oublier sa vengeance.

Presque.

Sa frénésie chaque fois qu'il pouvait avoir des informations sur l'Akatsuki témoignait du fait qu'il n'oubliait pas, qu'il y pensait chaque jour.

Mais Sai était sur que Sasuke ne serait pas revenu s'il n'avait pas appris quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose sur son frére .

Une chose qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et ranimé son cœur, avant que le départ de Naruto ne l'étouffe à nouveau.

Bien sur que Sai se demandait ce qui lui avait pris, de partir comme ça ; et maintenant, il était sur que Tsunade savait.

Il était sur aussi que ce n'était pas simplement à cause de la dispute avec Sasuke ; en fait, il en était même sur.

Et s'il fallait ravoir affaire aux anbus racine pour savoir la vérité, alors il le ferait.

On n'oubliait pas aussi facilement la premiére personne qui vous avait donné envie de sourire pour de vrai.

Et rien que pour cela, Sai était prêt à tout ; même à aller à l'encontre des ordres de l'Hokage.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

-Aie !

-Tiens bon, Temari !

Kankuro resista à l'envie de pousser un cri de douleur lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction secoua sa sœur et qu'elle lui broya la main.

Gaara avait l'air calme en l'apparence, mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien, comme lui, savait qu'il était au bord de le crise de nerf ; ou de l'évanouissement.

Voire les deux.

Le vieil homme était venu aussi vite qu'il avait pu ; le frangin se pencha immédiatement sur elle pour constater son état et donna tout de suite ses ordres aux infirmières qui piaillait autour.

Les deux fréres furent sorti sans ménagement de la salle d'accouchement ou on avait emmené Temari dés les premeiéres contraction, et ceux, malgré toute leur tentatives pour rester.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Baki qui leur apportait un thé glaçé ; le café était formellement déconseillé vu leur état de nervosité, mais il devint bientôt nécéssaire vu l'attente qui s'eternisait.

Gaara sursautait au moindre cri de douleur de Temari qu'il pouvait entendre de dérrière la porte.

Kankuro se rongeait les ongles et se levait parfois pour marcher nerveusement de long en large du couloir, et se rasseyait rés vite.

Baki tentait de rester calme en apparence pour ne pas enerver plus les deux garçons, mais intérieurement, il bouillonait.

Mais pourquoi c'était si long ?

* * *

Shikamaru regardait les nuages ; en cela, rien ne changeait de d'habitude.

Sauf que là, ça ne lui apportait en rien le calme et la tranquillité qu'il recherchait d'habitude dans cette occupation.

Quelque chose au fond de lui remuait, comme s'il allait être malade.

Il le savait, il n'aurait pas du rejetter Temari comme ça ; mais il avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas, mais la subite froideur de Suna envers Konoha peu après son retour la-bas y était peut-être lié.

Il savait que beaucoup de dirigeants des deux pays avaient compté sur leur relation pour lier difinitivement les deux villages, ce qui à l'époque, l'agaçait prodigieusement, tout comme elle.

Et puis, inutle de se mentir à soi-même.

Elle lui manquait ; et malgré tous les efforts d'Ino et Chouji pour savoir la vérité, il ne leur avait rien dit pendant longtemps.

Et puis un jour, il avait craqué ; il n'avait pas pleuré, pas hesité, il avait tout deballer d'une traite.

Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir de tels amis prés de lui.

Même Ino, qui avait gardé en grandissant cette habitude de s'enerver très vite, avait été formidablement compréhensive.

Mais elle lui manquait.

Il avait fait le con, il l'assumait.

Même si c'était dur.

* * *

Dix-huit heures.

Dix huit putain d'heures pendant lesquels ils avaient attendus, s'attendant au pire a mesure que le temps passait, et que les cris de douleur de leur sœur augmentait.

Et puis une infirmière était sortie, épuisée, mais souriante, et leur estomac avaient pu reprendre sa place initiale.

Temari dormait, épuisée, et a coté d'elle, dans un berceau, une petite créature dormais à l'unisson avec sa mere.

Un petit garçon était né.

-Gaara ?

Le Kazekage tenta d'ignorer le fait que son frére était actuellement en train de lui broyer le bras.

-On est tontons maintenant, tu réalises ?

Gaara écarquilla les yeux.

Oh, putain.

* * *

Le vent faisait jouer les feuilles des arbres, et pour lui, cette mélodie était l'une des plus douce qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Dans sa tête, tout était calme ; il pris conscience petit a petit des autres bruits de la nature, le chant des oiseaux, le ruisselement de l'eau.

Il avait envie d'aller voir dehors,.

Il était enchainé.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

Iroshi était penché sur lui, l'air inquiet et soulagé à la fois ; il lui fit un sourire tendre et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Iro.. ?

Sa bouche était pateuse.

-Tu es resté dans le coma un petit moment.

-Combien ?

-Pres d'un mois.

Il acquiesca et but au verre que lui tendait le brun.

-Pourquoi..pourquoi je suis..

-Enchainé ? ils ont été obligé.

-Je vois.

Ses paupiéres étaent à nouveau lourdes.

-Dors, ça te fera du bien.

Naruto hocha difficilement la tête et tomba rapidement endormi ; Iroshi se permit un petit soupir de soulagement, et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement au coin des lévres.

-Dors, je veillerai sur toi.

Dans son sommeil, le blond eut un léger sourire.

* * *

L'image était assez attendissante, et Kankuro ne put s'empecher de rire doucement à la vue de Gaara jouant avec son petit neveu, qui s'amusait a tenter de lui tirer les cheveux.

Ce dernier tenta bien de jeter un regard noir à son frére mais l'effet en était fortement diminué par le petit être qui s'agitait sur ses genoux, et qui accapara à nouveau toute son attention.

-Au lieu de sourire bêtement, dis moi comment va Temari ?

-Ca va. Sa promenade du jour l'a épuisée, mais elle te demande tout de même de lui amener Tomoo(2) tout a l'heure pour le nourrir.

Gaara acquiesca tout en laissant le petit monstre d'un mois et demi s'emparer de ses doigts.

L'accouchement avait été penible, et sa sœur avait été obligée de garder le lit pendant prés d'un mois.

Depuis trois semaines, ils se relayaient pour l'accompagner en promenade.

La jeune femme, malgré sa fatigue encore évidente, n'attendait que de reprendre son rôle de ninja, mais pour cela, il allait encore falloir attendre.

Elle se devait de se reposer.

* * *

Neji esquiva habilement le shuriken que lui envoyait l'armoire a glace en face de lui ; il avait presque envie de faire un petit rire sadique pour lui foutre les boules, mais il avait une réputation a tenir.

Non mais.

Mais il avait aussi une grande envie de s'amuser avec ces bandits de grands chemins qui avaient oser penser qu'ils pourraient le détrousser, lui et son équipe.

C'était mal connaître l'équipe Gai.

La cohésion dans le groupe, et l'habileté de chacun les rendaient quasi-imbattable.

Même sans Gai, Lee, Tenten et lui avait le meilleur taux de réussite en mision.

La seule mission qu'ils aient ratée derniérement ?

Celle pour retrouver ou au moins avoir des informations sur Naruto, il y a presque un an.

Et depuis que la Godaïme avait annoncé qu'elle classait l'affaire, sans explication, Neji ressentait une sorte de tension, il n'aimait pas cela.

Aussi, lorsque ces bandits les attaquérent, il vit là une occasion formidable de se défouler ; tout comme ses coéquipiers d'ailleurs.

Ce fut vite fait et ils purent facilement reprendre leur chemin vers Konoha, par la forêt.

Et puis, des sanglots.

Quelqu'un pleurait.

Neji fronça les sourcils et activa son byakugan presque sans y penser ; depuis le temps, c'était un reflexe.

C'était Sakura qui pleurait, assise complétement recroquevillée au pied d'un arbre.

Il regarda Lee pour lui faire signe d'aller voir ; ce dernier compris immédiatement.

Tenten regarda Neji qui la pris par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin et lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu ; Lee rentrerait après eux, c'était sur.

Ce dernier hésitait sur la marche à, suivre ; puis, finalement, il s'approcha doucement, et feignit la surprise en voyant la jeune fille :

-Sakura ?

Cette derniere releva la tête, les joues baignées de larmes.

-Lee ?

-Saskura, est-ce que ça va ?

Question idiote, bien sur ; juré, il allait faire 500 fois le tour de Konoha en sautillant pour se punir d'avoir sorti une telle débilité.

Il hesita encore un petit moment avant de s'asseoir pres d'elle et passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille ; si Sakura en fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien, et tenta de se calmer.

Tout du moins, elle essaya de juguler le flot de larmes qui ne semblait pas vouloir tarir.

Ils résterent ainsi un long moment, Sakura se calmant êtit à petit, goutant au calme de la forêt et à la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Lee.

-Sakura, dis-moi ce qui se passe…

-Je suis faible, Lee.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Faible ? Tu es capable de briser une pierre à mains nues, Sakura ! Et tu es un excellente medic-nin ! Tu n'es pas faible, loin de là !

-Oui, a part ça, a quoi je sers ! Sai et Sasuke se deteste, je ne peux rien afire pour qu'ils s'entendent, ça n'arrête, pas, Lee, je craque !

-Sakura…

-Et Naruto ! Il est parti ! Pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi !

Lee ne sut quoi dire…Sakura repartit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes, ne cessant de s'autoflageller, et il ne savait pas quoi faire .

Bon, sang, un home n'était-il pas censé pouvoir reagir face a tout ?

Il ressera un peu son etreinte, et Sakura se lova un peu plus contre lui ; il l'en,toura de son deuxiéme bras, et se mit inconsciemment à la bercer, tout en lui murmurant des paroles reconfortantes.

Le temps pssa ainsi, et l'ombre commencait à étendre son emprise sur le pays.

Lee ressera encore son etreinte et mumura qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Il cru rater un battement de cœur lorsque lui parvint la voix étouffée de Sakura.

-Encore un peu…

Il rougit, passant une main sur son dos dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant, mais la jeune fille sentait ses tremblements.

C'était dingue le bien que ça faisait d'être dans ses bras, d'être reconfortée par lui ; son grand amour pour sasuke avait vite evolué vers une amitié profonde, et elle n'avait pas cherché a retomber amoureuse par la suite.

Mais là…quand elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait tout de suite tzellement mieux ; Lee avait toujours été là pour elle, allant discrétement la voir lorsqu'elle subissait le dur entrainement de l'Hokage, il lui laissait souvent des fleurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, et elle avait toujours su que ça venait de lui, même si il ne l'avait jamais avoué en face.

-Sakura..te souviens du jour, lors de l'examen chuunin, où j'ai voulu me tester face à Sasuke ?

Quand j'ai été arreter par maitre Gai et que tu as rattrapé sa chute ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, toujours blotti contre lui.

-Voilà a quoi tu sers Sakura, a rattraper les autres ; tu rattrapais Naruto lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, tu rattrapes Sasuke maintenant pour ne pas qu'il tombe trop dans sa culpabilité, et je suis sur que tu trouveras un moyen.

Elle souris et releva la tête, ses yeux brillant de reconnaissance et de tendresse pour lui ; elle retombait doucement amoureuse.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et lui pris le bras.

Lee lui sourit doucement, et elle dpéposa un baiser sur levres ; c'était un petit baiser de rien, leger comme une petale de fleur, mais un baiser qui signifiait beaucoup de choses.

Il rougit et resta sans rien dire, alors elle le tira afin qu'ils commencent à rentrer.

Il marchaiennt, discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant un peu a se connaître ; une fois a Konoha, sakura detacha son bras et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Merci pour les fleurs.

Lee sourit ; les 500 tours attendraient une autre fois.

-Je t'invite a diner ?

* * *

Temari sourit en regrandant le petit être dormir.

Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait cet enfant.

Son fils.

Pendant un temps, et même si elle n'en avait jamais parlé a personne, elle avait eu peur.

Peur de le detester a cause de son pére.

Mais non, il avait suffit qu'elle jette un petit coup d'oueil a cet enfant qui sortait de son ventre, juste avant de s'évanouir, pour savoir qu'il était devenu sa raison de vivre.

Tout comme ses fréres aussi.

A eux quatre, il formaient une famille plutot incongrues, mais une famille soudées, que désormais plus rien ni personne ne pourrait séparer.

* * *

Ca l'enervait ; il commenceait presque a en perdre son calme ; une fois de plus, la mission avait faillie être un destatre.

Mais Sai devait continuer.

Mais il en avait parfois assez qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'il remplacait naruto, même kakashi portait parfois sur lui un regard teinté de reproche, comme si tout était de sa faute !

Mais il leur montrerait…

Il sourit a cette pensée, on aurait dit naruto dans ses grands jours.

Son sourire se fana aussitôt, et il mit une touche de peinture a la toile qu'il avait commencé il y a un an deja.

Oui, un an.

Un an desormais qu'Uzumaki Naruto avait quitté le village cachée de la Feuille, pour raisons inconnues, et qu'il se baladait on ne sait où dans la nature.

* * *

Shikamaru soupira en voyant arriver Neji et Hinata ; apparemment, Ino avait décidée qu'ils se réunissent tous pour ne pas déprimer chacun dans son coin…

Un an que Naruto avait disparu, que Temari était repartie, un an qu'il se demandait où était passée sa putain de légendaire intelligence.

Evidémment, ni Sasuke, ni l'autre là, Sai, n'était venus.

Il s'assirent tous à la table d'un petit restaurant, discutant de tout et de rien, riant, d'un rire un peu forcé.

Tout plutot que de déprimer seul dans son coin.

* * *

Sasuke gratta un peu la mousse qui s'était accumulé sur la tombe de ses parents ; il venait rarement ici, à une époque.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, la culpabilité se melreait à la haine, jusqu'à parfois l'occulter.

-Tu penses à lui ?

Il se retourna et jeta un regard froid sur Kakashi.

-Arrêtes de culpabiliser comme ça.

-J'aurais jamais du être aussi agressif envers lui…

-Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'il partirai.

-C'est de ma faute.

-Je suis sur que non.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de rentrer un peu la tête dans les épaules.

* * *

Sai était positivement étonné.

Même carrément surpris.

Comment se fait-il que jamais personne n'ait pensé à aller faire un tour dans l'appartement de Naruto, lui le premier ?

En tout cas, s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait reconnaître, c'était le sang ; et les différentes tâches brunes sur le sol par endroit, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Il s'assit sur un coin de lit recouvert de poussiére et commencea à réfléchir.

Il fallait qu'il recoupe tous les éléments qu'il avait sous la main.

Il fallait qu'il trouve.

* * *

L'air était doux.

Le soleil commenceait doucement à emettre sa chaleur, d'ici peu, on ne pourrait plus se tenir dehors sans transpirer ou risquer l'insolation.

Et pour lui, vu sa peau blanche, c'était plutot la deuxiéme solution.

Pour le jeune homme a coté de lui aussi, vu qu'il avait passé un mois et demi enfermé dans une des chambres du temple, ou la petite fenetre ne laissait passer que trop peu de lumiére.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'ils partiraient à la nuit tombée.

Leur voyage allait commencer.

* * *

(1)Alors, je ne sais pas d'ou sors ce nom, ça m'est venu comme ça ; très certainement je l'ai deja entendu quelque part, mais de la à me souvenir où..en tout cas, ça me convenait plutot bien, vu que la sonorité est proche de..uhuhuhu, pas de spoilers, les enfants, pas de spoilers.

(2)en japonais, ami+naitre. La signification du prenom n'a pas une grande importance, mais en cherchant sur un site de prenoms japs, le caractére qu'ils donnaient au gens qui portent ce prénom me satisfaisait.

* * *

**RAR s :**

**Hachibi : **comme tu peux le constater, nan, ce n'était pas Itachi finalement, uhu, mais j'aurais été curieuse de savoir ce que tu pensais que j'allais faire, ; si tu as le temps, tu n'as qu'a m'adresser un petit mail pour m'exposer ta théorie !;)

Merci pour ta review et j'espere que cette suite t'a plu !Bises !

**Black27 : **la suite est là assez rapidement, mais je suis désolée de devoir t'annoncer que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne habitude que je vais prendre T-T

En tout cas, merci de ta review, et j'espere que le chapitre t'as plue ! Gros bisous !

**LM : **pour l'espace entre les chapitres, je ferais de mon mieux, merci de ton encouragement et de ta review, j'espere que cette suite t'auras plue ! Bisous !

**Blackangel **: Merci de tes compliments et de tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur, et j'espere que la suite t'auras plue même si tu n'as pas le temps de laisser un petit mot !

Bisous !

**Taru : **merci de tes compliments, quand a l'attitude de Sasuke et Sakura, et aux raisons du départ de Naruto je n'en dis pas plus, je ne fais pas de spoils (deja que j'ai du me faire violence pour mettre les couplesXD), mais sache que y'a dais raisons cachés derriere tout ça, niéhéhéhhé ! Ebn esperant que tu ailes la suite, gros bisous a toi !

* * *

Un chapitre plus long que le précédent (pas dur) ou on voit peu Naruto…mais ça va changer.

N'hesitez pas a me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !XD


End file.
